Sobreviviente
by JustDanny
Summary: El Tíbet parece un buen lugar para perderse las dos primeras semanas. Pero Andrew no va a dejarle escapar tan fácilmente. Ni siquiera ahora.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto es mío.

**Notas: **Escrito para la Tabla Universal de la comunidad 30 vicios en elejota. Also, recalcar que vi esta película hace unos dos mil quinientos años (bueno, no tanto, pero casi), y que en su momento escribir algo como esto me pareció lo más lógico del universo. No, no os preocupéis: no se pega.

Reviews y galletas serán bien recibidos. Las segundas mejor que los primeros, todo hay que decirlo.

* * *

**Sobreviviente**

El Tíbet es un buen lugar para perderse, las dos primeras semanas. Para hacer uno de esos retiros espirituales de los que habla la gente, para ser, por un tiempo, ese casi filósofo que ha fingido ser durante tantos años.  
Matt Garetty es bueno mintiendo, pero esto es demasiado.  
Se marcha antes de que pase un mes. No entiende lo que le dicen; las gentes a las que encuentra no son como pensaba. No hay monjes sabios por todas partes: hay hombres y mujeres y niños, hay un pueblo que le observa extrañado, como si fuera un fenómeno paranormal. Y ni siquiera han visto lo que puede hacer, se dice. Ni siquiera saben la mitad.  
Es terrible, a veces, es horrible darse cuenta de que no puede escapar ni siquiera aquí. De que Andrew sigue con él, en el fondo, de que seguirá con él allá donde vaya porque olvidar es más difícil de lo que habría imaginado. Quiere creer que le dejará en paz, en algún momento, que ese espíritu revoltoso, asfixiante, se quedará con la cámara que dejó en la nieve. Tendrías que estar en paz, primo: te he traído hasta el Tíbet para eso.  
No funciona.  
Así que se va. Recoge sus cosas, igual que hizo esa noche de julio en Seattle. No dice nada a nadie; no sabría cómo hacerlo. En un mes apenas ha aprendido tres palabras en ese idioma extraño que hablan por aquí: pan, agua, nieve. Al menos, cree que significan eso.  
Le cuesta despegar con la mochila en la espalda. Es como un músculo, se recuerda, y hace un mes que no lo entrena, que no lo usa. Hace un mes que intenta ser un tipo normal perdido en el Tíbet, que le tiene pánico a llamar aún más la atención porque podrían encontrarle. Sabe que le buscan, desde casa; sabe que no puede volver.  
Es más duro de lo que parece.  
Necesita tres intentos para elevarse: a partir de ahí, todo es sencillo. Le recuerda a las primeras veces, a las volteretas y las caídas y las pelotas que les golpeaban en la cara porque no eran capaces de pararlas. Le recuerda a cuando era divertido, todo esto, el ser especial y tener un secreto. Cuando eran, se dice, cuando no eran más que niños.  
Parece que haya pasado una eternidad.

* * *

Aterriza en un campo desierto; tropieza varias veces antes de poder ponerse en pie. Está cansado, destrozado, está perdido. La silueta de lo que podría ser un pueblo se recorta a lo lejos: cree que podría llegar allí en un rato, pero prefiere descansar. Se deja caer al suelo, abre la mochila; ha metido algo de comida antes de salir.  
Han pasado tres meses, desde que se fue de casa. Desde que Matt Garetty decidió que lo mejor era huir, que no estaba a salvo: tres meses desde que a Andrew lo atravesó aquella lanza. Y aún sueña con eso, aún sueña con la escena; es mucho más ominosa en su mente de lo que fue en realidad. Y se repite que hizo lo que debía, hizo lo que tenía que hacer, pero, joder, era su primo. Era ese niño con el que jugaba al fútbol en la calle, cuando eran pequeños; el mismo que no se perdió ni un cumpleaños y devoraba la tarta como si no hubiera comido en su vida.  
Es difícil reconciliar las dos imágenes.  
Se termina la hamburguesa; está fría y llena de grasa, pero es lo único que trae. No le queda mucho dinero, y en un McDonalds nadie se fija en nadie.  
Obliga a su cuerpo a que se levante; le faltan horas de sueño, le faltan más de tres días en un mismo lugar, una cama en condiciones en lugar de esos colchones viejos de los moteles cutres de carretera. Si esto va a ser el resto de su vida, no está seguro de querer aguantarla.

Hay noches en que no puede dormir. Hay noches en que cierra los ojos y se le aparece Steve, riendo con la boca abierta, enseñando los dientes, siendo simpático y encantador y todo lo que siempre fue, salvo que está muerto: se le nota en los ojos carentes de brillo, en la falta de aliento, en el olor. Se le aparece y empieza a hablar, como si fuera un día cualquiera y hubiesen quedado para, quién sabe, tomar algo en lo alto de un tejado o grabarse dejándose caer desde el aire. Y dice cosas que nunca le ha oído, está seguro, pero que tienen sentido y que son muy de Steve.  
Andrew les mira, esas noches, cámara en mano. Se le forma una sonrisa torva y no parece atreverse a interrumpir, como si tuviera miedo de meter la pata. Es el Andrew del principio, el último en entrar en el túnel; tiene, sin embargo, la cara quemada. Y, cuando Matt abre los ojos, parece reírse de él, como si fuera extremadamente divertido verle sudar, agitarse.  
Ha empezado a beber.  
Había estado borracho antes de esto, claro, había estado borracho muchas veces: a pesar de todo, y por mucha fachada de hombre culto que pusiera, seguía siendo un adolescente. Último año de instituto y medio millón de fiestas a las que estaba invitado siempre: ha bebido más de la cuenta más de una vez. Y, sin embargo, no se parecía a esto, en nada, piensa: antes el alcohol le hacía más simpático, más interesante, le mareaba y le hacía vomitar a las cuatro de la mañana. Ahora, en cambio, sólo les acalla. Les hace desaparecer.  
Podría pasarse borracho toda la vida, supone, si tuviera el dinero y el hígado necesarios.

* * *

Al primero le encuentra por casualidad. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido buscar, ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de que existieran otros. Gente como él. Como Steve, como Andrew.  
El nombre de la ciudad es Little Rock, Arkansas. Hay toda una multitud en el centro; a Matt le marean. Ha empezado a pasarle más a menudo, lo de sentirse fuera de lugar entre los otros –seres inferiores, incompletos; no sabe cuándo empezó a pensar así–, lo de asfixiarse y querer estallar. Puede que sea el alcohol. Reza porque sea el alcohol.  
Se cruza con ella un instante; ni siquiera se habría fijado de no ser porque, justo entonces, les sangra la nariz. A los dos. Como al principio, cuando detener una pelota en el aire era sencillamente imposible, cuando todo era un juego de niños, nada más.  
Se vuelve a mirarla.  
Es una mujer mayor; puede que tenga sesenta, setenta años. Debe de ser otra cosa, se dice, pero le tiemblan las manos y la nariz no deja de sangrar y algo en su cabeza le grita que está ahí, estoy aquí, mírame.  
Obedece.  
Le dedica una sonrisa temblorosa, a la señora; le tiende un pañuelo que rebusca en el bolsillo. Se limpia él también, quitándose las gotas rojas que le salpican la barba rala. Ella le mira de arriba abajo, le examina; es como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer con él. Matt entiende la sensación.  
No le invita a cenar, no le hace pasar a por un café. Ni siquiera le dirige la palabra pero, cuando se marchan, cada uno por su lado, Matt Garetty vuelve a sentirse parte de algo. No está solo: hay más, hay quién sabe cuántos más ahí fuera. Puede encontrarlos.

* * *

No es una decisión consciente, la de echarse a andar –a volar, de vez en cuando– de una ciudad a otra, mochila a la espalda y cada vez menos dinero, cada vez menos fuerzas. No es una decisión consciente, lo de buscar por todas partes, observarlos a todos para encontrar, quién sabe. A alguien como él, alguien especial.  
Se siente solo.  
Antes estaba bien, piensa. Antes estaba bien porque eran Steve y Andrew y él, y todo esto –los superpoderes– no era más que un secreto genial que quedaba entre ellos, algo que no los separaba del resto: sólo les unía más. Sí, antes estaba bien; aún recuerda las primeras escapadas, aunque hace tanto tiempo de eso que casi parece otra vida. Cuando mira los calendarios, Matt Garetty casi no puede creerlo. A estas alturas, se le ocurre, a estas alturas planeaba estar casado. Tener un niño.  
Y es gracioso, porque lo único que tiene ahora es una mochila vieja, una barba que no termina de quedarle bien, cansancio acumulado. Porque es, piensa, uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo, porque podría hacer lo que quisiera pero está tan lejos de todos los demás que casi no merece la pena.  
A veces se pregunta si no debería dejarlo estar. Dejarse caer al suelo en cualquier parte y esperar a que se lo lleven el sueño, la muerte, el tiempo; son casi lo mismo.  
Abington, Pennsylvania, es el hogar del segundo de ellos.  
Lleva dos días en el pueblo: ha atracado un par de hamburgueserías en Kansas City, tiene dinero para quedarse. Fantasea con instalarse para siempre, observa las casas alineadas, los barrios tranquilos, las casetas de perro. Mira a los chiquillos subirse a un autobús camino del colegio y piensa yo también fui como ellos. Yo también me peleé por sentarme al lado de la chica que me gustaba y me hice el interesante, el inteligente. Yo también tuve una vida normal.  
Es él el que se le acerca. Un niño, apenas, dieséis o diecisiete años; de pronto hay alguien a su lado y Matt no sabe cómo es que no se ha dado cuenta antes. Tiene algo de sobrepeso, granos, el pelo cortado a cepillo. No es especialmente guapo, especialmente feo; no destaca. Como él. Como era antes, al menos.  
No dice nada; Matt no sabe cómo empezar. Qué es lo que va a decirle, tampoco, además de hola. Qué tal. Cómo te sientes sabiendo que ya no eres único, que ni siquiera ahora que puedes hacer todo esto, sea lo que sea que hagas, eres especial.  
Eres como yo, ¿verdad?, dice el muchacho al final. Caminan sin rumbo fijo, casi en silencio; es incómodo y extraño y casi se siente como si fueran gente normal, como si estuvieran dando un paseo y nada de esto hubiera pasado. Por un instante, Matt piensa que no necesita el alcohol. Que podría sobrevivir sin él; el cuerpo del chico emite calor, y está cerca y, aunque no sabe su nombre, quizás podrían hablar.  
¿A qué te refieres?  
Podría ponérselo fácil. Decirle sí, explicarle todo lo que sabe, que no es mucho. Hacerle sentir un poco mejor, porque quizás lo que el chico busca es sólo eso.  
Ya sabe... A... ¿Puede...?  
Traga saliva, y a Matt se le escapa una sonrisa que, quizás, es un poco amarga.

* * *

El muchacho se llama Craig. Le recuerda a Steve en cierto modo, aunque le faltan encanto y simpatía y algo de atractivo, desde luego. Pero es como Steve, en el fondo; quiere crecer, quiere ser alguien. Quiere devolverle al mundo una pequeña parte, al menos, de lo que le ha dado.  
(Andrew también quería hacerlo, sólo que de otra forma; le funcionó.)  
Tiene una hermana pequeña, un padrastro encantador y una madre adicta al trabajo. Le cuenta detalles de su vida como si fueran amigos, como si fuera una especie de maestro jedi –es Craig quien lo define así; a Matt no se le habría ocurrido– y el chico fuera su Padawan. También le dice que, al principio, no podía creerse que algo así le estuviera pasando. Que le habría gustado tener a alguien como él, alguien con quien hablar; había pensado en contárselo a su padrastro, pero no quería preocuparles. Ya tenían bastante con todo lo demás, dice; que yo sea una especie de superhéroe no tiene por qué ser problema suyo.  
Matt se muerde los labios en ese punto. Que sea una especie de superhéroe, piensa; casi se echa a reír. Es tan distinto de ellos, se dice. Está tan lejos de ser como Andrew y como Steve, como el Matt que descubrió que podía lanzar pelotas de tenis sin tocarlas, que no sabe cómo es que ha podido pensar otra cosa en algún momento. Puede que acabe mejor que todos ellos; puede que tenga una oportunidad.  
Le dice necesito un sitio donde dormir; por un instante, Craig parece a punto de ofrecerle su casa. Luego se lo piensa. Le explica que hay un albergue a las afueras del pueblo, una especie de motel mucho más cutre y más barato que el de la película de Psicosis. Parece sentirse culpable por un segundo; la risa, una vez más, se le muere en la garganta. Matt no cree que eso sea sano. Quizás es culpa del alcohol.  
Lleva horas sin beberse una puñetera cerveza, se le ocurre.  
Le da las gracias al chaval y echa a andar hacia donde le ha dicho. Podría largarse ya de este pueblo, piensa, podría dejar atrás al niñato que se cree mejor que nadie –y no sabe de dónde ha salido toda esa amargura, pero no le avergüenza–, ese que es incapaz de meter a un hombre sin techo en su casa, a pesar de todo.  
Se deja caer a un lado de la acera, cierra los ojos. El mundo le da vueltas; de pronto tiene frío, mucho frío, aunque sabe que hace calor. Y es entonces cuando aparece el otro.  
¿Estás bien?, pregunta; es una voz grave, de hombre adulto, pero al mirarlo es sólo un crío. Como el otro, piensa; se le parece mucho.  
Cambia de forma ante sus ojos; puede que esta vez la hayas cagado, Matt. Puede que no fuera más que un sueño, el vuelo y la llegada a Abington, PA; puede que estés tirado en una cuneta en lugar de junto a una casa pequeña y un jardín.  
Hay un perro ladrándole desde el otro lado de la verja; tarda un instante en entender que no es a él. Es al otro. Al niño. Al hombre. A esa cosa que cambia de piel de forma desagradable –es como si se rompiera, sólo que no deja pedazos, no deja marcas– y de pronto tiene un par de años más que él y le mira con curiosidad.  
Levántate, le dice. Vas a coger frío.

* * *

Hay un millón de cosas que no termina de entender.  
El hombre es una mujer, ahora; le tiende una bandeja con un plato humeante y una cerveza, y a Matt se le atasca el gracias en la boca. No sabe bien, lo que quiera que sea ese líquido verdoso del plato, pero es mejor que nada. Mejor que una hamburguesa llena de salsa y unas patatas que ya no le saben a nada, mejor que comer solo y dormir solo y estar solo, en general. O no.  
Le produce una sensación rara, ese hombre-mujer-chiquillo, lo que quiera que sea. No habla. No ha dicho nada más allá del "¿estás bien?" y el "vas a coger frío"; se limita a hacer cosas, a moverse, a aparecer y desaparecer y dejarse notar. Cambia de aspecto de vez en cuando; el color de pelo es diferente cada vez que lo ve.  
Matt querría hablar, decirle algo. Preguntar quién es, qué es, por qué está ahí. Qué quieres de mí; no tengo nada, no soy nada, no puedo.  
Se calla.  
Su anfitrión enciende el televisor; se pelea un poco con los botones, como si no supiera muy bien dónde tocar, y, por primera vez, a Matt se le ocurre que quizás esta no es su casa. No le ha visto sacar la llave; sólo enredar con la cerradura, empujar la puerta.  
La mujer maldice en voz baja, incapaz, al parecer, de encontrar el canal que quería. Deja caer el mando al suelo; la cara se le contorsiona en una expresión extraña, y, de nuevo, la piel parece derretírsele, deshacerse rápidamente. Matt aparta la vista. Cuando vuelve a mirarla, es una niña pequeña.  
¿Quién eres?, pregunta, por fin. La niña le mira con el ceño fruncido; sus labios se curvan, poco a poco, en una sonrisa maliciosa.  
Soy quien quiera ser, cuando quiera serlo. La sonrisa se le ensancha hasta un punto imposible, desagradable; es como una película de dibujos animados, piensa Matt. Sacude la cabeza.  
¿Cuántos años tienes?  
La niña gruñe, bufa, se da la vuelta. Qué pregunta tan estúpida, masculla. Crece por momentos; se le ensanchan los hombros, y a Matt le cuesta reconocer al hombre que se gira hacia él. Hace mucho que no se mira a un espejo. Hace mucho que no quiere hacerlo.  
Te he dado comida y techo, le dice el hombre, con la cara de Matt y los ojos de Matt, con la voz rota de un Matt al que no reconoce. Te he dado comida y techo y aún no te he pedido nada. Deja las preguntas. No quieres oír las respuestas.  
Se aleja, después de eso. Da unos pasos hacia atrás, aún con el gesto torcido, y se queda mirándole durante un instante antes de salir de la habitación. Matt sacude la cabeza; se levanta del sofá y deja la bandeja sobre una mesita de café que hay justo delante. Se pasa una mano por el pelo; lo tiene largo, enredado, sucio.  
Debería darse una ducha, piensa.  
No le gusta esa niña –está seguro de que no es más que eso, una niña pequeña con un poder demasiado grande, con algo entre las manos que la sobrepasa–. No le gusta la forma en que le mira, la forma en que le trata; está asustada, está enfadada, está sola. Igual que él.  
El Tibet parecía el lugar perfecto, Nueva York parecía el lugar perfecto, Abington llegó a parecerlo durante unos segundos. Los años le van dando perspectiva, sin embargo. No hay buenos lugares, no para ellos. El hogar es sólo un sueño; la familia, un recuerdo lejano. A Matt Garetty le ha costado darse cuenta, pero, cuando se trata de gente como él –gente increíble, gente extraña–, la vida deja de ser una opción.  
El Depredador X sólo puede sobrevivir.

* * *

**Danny**


End file.
